If It Means A Lot to You
by NeverSayNever777
Summary: Eli's been in Iraq for eight months, and he has one day with Clare, then he's off for another four. Will their twenty-four hours together be worth all the heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I was listening to If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember, and this idea came to mind. Don't worry, the story won't end like the song does! And if you haven't heard the song, you should! It's great! Ok, enjoy! **

I looked wildly around the airport. Families surrounded me, bearing signs, flowers, and stuffed animals. I had arrived empty-handed; I didn't want anything getting in the way of me and Eli.  
He had been in Iraq for eight months. We had one day together, then he was gone for another four months of heart-breaking separation.  
Suddenly, my crystal eyes locked with familiar foresty emerald ones. The floppy dark chocolate hair I had become so conversant with was now close-cropped and cut just above his ears. His eyes were tired, yet alight with emotional arousal all the same.  
In the midst of taking in his new appearance, I was engulfed in a powerful bear hug. His strong, warm arms wrapped tightly around me, making up for lost time. His hands became entangled in my cinnamon curls.  
"Your hair... It's so long..." He twirled a strand around his finger.  
"I grew it out... I thought you'd like it?" It came out as a question.  
"I love it, I love you."  
I open my mouth to respond, to tell him I love him just as much, if not more. But he cuts me off by crushing his lips over mine. We kissed for thirty seconds, ignoring the amused eyes glued to our scene. After a full minute, there is no his mouth and my mouth, but only our mouths intertwined; working as a unit.  
"God, I missed you, Clare," he managed to say once we pulled away.  
"I missed you, too, Eli. So, so much," I choked out, tears of sheer felicity streaming down my cheeks. Eli cupped my face and gingerly brushed away my tears.  
"Don't cry, love. I'm here now."

We stood there for ten minutes, no words. The only communications between us were the unsaid words that we both knew were there. Finally, I found the willpower to pull away from him. He loosened his grip hesitantly, but made up for it by interlacing his fingers with mine.

We walked blissfully hand-in-hand to the car. He stole a kiss on my cheek before climbing in the passenger side. "So, what's new?"

"Nothing really. Work's… average. I actually just wrote a short story based on us. You know, when we were teenagers." I was referring to my job as a writer, in which I wrote short stories for the local paper. I have to say, I have Eli to thank for this. Had he not pushed me through Advanced English, I would've never had the courage to put my heart and soul onto paper.

"A story about a hearse-driving teenage heartthrob and a blue-eyed saint?" He smirked, "Can't wait to read it." With that he flashed a smile, not a smirk; but a real, make-your-heart-skip-a-beat smile.

"Sure, but first, we need to meet Adam and Fiona at The Dot."

"The Dot? Just like high school…" he murmured the last part, letting his mind wander momentarily to memories of Degrassi. "So Adam and Fiona are still together?"

"Yeah, they're really happy. Almost as happy as I am to see you." I took my eyes off the road for a moment, something I don't do unless I absolutely have to, and smiled at him.

"I bet I'm happier to see you. You have no idea what it's like there…" Eli let his voice trail, sparing me the details of the bloodshed overseas.

"Eli, you don't have to think about that. As of today, you're home."

**A/N: Ok so… I know it was short, but the next chapter should be pretty long. Hang in there! Be sure to review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adam threw his arms around Eli's neck, an occurrence I had only witnessed once before. I had been so shocked, seeing Adam engulf Eli in a hug before he stepped on his plane overseas. In any other instance, Eli would push him away and smirk, making some immature joke at which I would scoff and roll my eyes.

But not now.

Now, Eli returned the embrace. "I missed you, bro."

"I missed you, too," Adam grinned. We sat down at our old table by the window, allowing the sun that streamed through the window to warm our faces.

"So, where's Fi?" I asked Adam.

"She's on her w-" He was cut off by the sound of his ringtone chiming from his pocket. I smiled, recognizing "their song" from high school; "Fork in the Road" by The Latency. He flipped open his ancient Nokia that had been the butt of so many jokes and took a step away from the table.

"He still has that phone?" Eli mouthed, smirking. I let out a short laugh and ignored him. Adam closed his phone. "She's here, I'll go find her in that mess of a parking lot."

"Careful, Adam! Wouldn't want to get anything caught on your phone antenna," Eli teased good-naturedly.

"Screw you, dude," Adam smiled and walked out. The bell on the door rang as an indication that I had a two-minute time frame of alone time with Eli.

I turned to talked to him but he surprised me by enclosing my lips in a kiss. I kissed him back instinctively, losing myself.

"Ahem. Just like high school," I pulled away quickly at the sound of Adam's amused tone, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks.

"H-hey, Fiona," I laughed nervously.

"Hey, Clare. Eli! It's so good to have you home," she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, making her face glow.

"You too, Fiona. It's good to see you and Adam are still going strong."

"You're telling me," she looked into Adam's eyes and smiled.

"Aww…" I muttered involuntarily, than covered my mouth. Adam glared at me, but Fiona smiled.

"Well, I say we order before Clare's face turns permanently red," Eli said, smiling at me.

We all laughed and ordered our usuals. Adam was right; it was just like high school.

…

I pulled my Altima into the parking lot at Maple City, which is quite possibly the cheesiest amusement park in all of Canada. I despised roller coasters, but Eli loved them; so I made a sacrifice.

"Wow," he said, looking up at the most intimidating piece of machinery one could imagine.

"No! No way!," I said, with about as much conviction in my voice as a whiny toddler. Eli only smirked and stared into my eyes. His bright green irises seemed to taunt me, teasing me.

"Fine…" I gave in. He rewarded me with a light kiss on my temple. He then grabbed my hand and led me to the ride, giving me no time to reconsider.

Five minutes later, I was locked into a blue vinyl seat with Eli's hand resting reassuringly over mine. The ride moved slowly forward, and my breathing picked up. We started up a slow, torturous incline, and I yelped. We rushed downward and I screamed. The coaster twisted and turned, causing my heart to race and my head to spin. Before I knew it, the ride had come to a stop, and my heart was pounding so loud I could hear it even over Eli's hysterical laughter.

"Ha, ha. Giving Clare a heart attack is _so _funny," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it kinda is," he apologized by pecking me on the lips.

"Ok, _my_ turn to choose. I say we hit the Ferris wheel."

He smirked, "The Ferris wheel?" His expression then softened, "Actually, that sounds nice." Our hands intertwined and we headed towards the ride.

We arrived at the ride, awestruck. The sun had begun to hide behind the night sky and the Ferris wheel was illuminated with thousands of twinkling white lights. We climbed on and within minutes, we were at the top. I pointed to an especially bright evening star in the indigo sky and said, "Make a wish."

He looked at me, his green orbs burned into mine. "My wish has already come true."

The statement didn't require a response; all it needed was a long, yet chaste, kiss on his lips. The rest of the ride was way too short, and we were soon forced off the ride.

"Ok, so now I was thinking we could-" He cut me off by placing a finger to my lips and kissing me briefly.

"I have plans for us, follow me."

…

Eli's big, warm hand was clamped over my eyes, while the other was interlaced with mine, leading me.

"Eli! Where are you taking me?"

"A place," I swear; he acts like a child!

Suddenly, we came to a stop. His hand left my eyes and I blinked. I let out a sigh full of memories and looked over at him. My eyes immediately locked with his and he said, "Remember when?"

"The hammock," I whispered. I was surrounded by the beautiful disaster of an abandoned church, twinkling stars, and the man I love; and all I could think about was the hammock.

We walked over to it with a slow eagerness. We sat, out arms tangled in each other, the way we had the night of Adam's secret party.

We sat in silence for a while, listening to the sound of each other's heartbeats. "Would it be cheesy if…" Eli broke the silence.

I smiled at the memory, waiting for part two. "…If I asked you to marry me?" I turned to look at him and, sure enough, he was holding a beautiful diamond ring.

"Y-yes, Eli. I want to marry you," my tone stayed miraculously even. He raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy, I've been unsure of a lot of things in my life. But if there's one thing I know, it's that I love you more than I could ever put into words, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I leaped into his arms, burying my face into his chest, tears rolling down my face. I could've laid there in his arms forever, listening to his heart beat steadily under a blanket of stars.

**A/N I wanted this chapter to be really good, and I hope I did it justice! Let me know what you think… Five reviews equals new chapter. And the next chapter will be the last one… :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I feel like such a flake, and I'm really sorry… But I felt like I should explain this…

I'm leaving FanFiction… I know, I know! I'm a horrible person! But, I have my reasons! I don't want to base my stories off of other plotlines anymore; I want to make my own! Therefore, I have made a FictionPress account! FictionPress is all original writing, and mine's up now! Check it out if you love me, and I am so sorry for not finishing all those stories!

Keep being awesome, cause you are

Here's my FictionPress, there's one story up right now, but another's coming soon! Please please PLEASE read it, it would mean so much to me! The story's about angels, and it's going to be really interesting… It'll be worth your while I promise! Review it, too, please! .com/u/763590/

If the link doesn't open, just go to the site and search TheMortician'sDaughter777


End file.
